


Why Dr. Sloth was banned from practising Dentistry

by vegetariancannibal



Category: Neopets
Genre: Dental Hygiene, Other, shitfic, toothbrush kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetariancannibal/pseuds/vegetariancannibal
Summary: Ted hasn't been taking care of eir teeth recently, so Sloth decides to do it for em.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was all my fault to be honest but I'm going to blame Sonny for giving me the idea. "Sloth's genitals = toothbrush"? Indeed.

Sloth brandished a dry toothbrush in front of Ted's face. "I hear you've been forgetting to keep up with your oral hygiene routine."

 

"Um, yes," ey stammered, unsure what to make of the situation.

 

"Here, let me," he said, placing a hand on eir forehead, tipping it back so he could access eir pearly whites.

 

_"Where is the toothpaste?"_ ey thought to emself, but he had already begun brushing back and forth over eir lower molars.

 

"Mmm," he hummed, seeming to relish the brush of the bristles against eir gums. "Yes." His pace got faster and his breathing became ragged. "Yes!"

 

Ted squeaked with shock as sudden minty liquid filled up eir mouth. His pace was a frenzy as Sloth moaned, working up a froth against eir sensitive mounds.

 

He worked the toothbrush over eir entire mouth, leaving no part untouched and unsatisfied. Spurred on by eir master's enjoyment, Ted too let out a moan. The touch of each bristle against the smoothness of eir teeth was electrifying.

 

But all of a sudden, the brush flipped. No longer was it touching eir teeth. The rubbery back slid across the soft surface of eir tongue, and Sloth huffed and panted as he tried to keep it together. Ted closed eir lips around the plastic shaft and sucked, the rubber ridges of the brush's tip scrubbing eir tongue deep. Ey moaned more. The bristles teased the roof of eir mouth. Ey was lost in a sea of minty pleasure.

 

Then, with one final thrust, an explosion of toothpaste cascaded down Ted's throat, and all ey could do was swallow repeatedly as it kept coming and coming. Dr. Sloth collapsed backwards, panting. He was spent.

 

"Master?" Ted knelt down beside him. "Are you ok? Did I do what I was supposed to?"

 

"You did fine," he panted. "Just... remember to spit instead of swallow next time."

 


End file.
